Medindo o nível de paciência 2
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Mais uma vez consegui convencer Tobi a pertubar pessoas, não que ele precise ser convencido, mas dessa vez ele vai pertubar pessoas de Konoha... Leia e descubra que nota eles tiraram...


**Medindo o nível de paciência**

Todos nós sabemos que Tobi consegue encher os Aka's com a maior facilidade... Mas será que ele consegue perturbar os nossos shinobis de Konoha?

(Depois da ultima fic, Tobi ficou um pouco mais Débil que de normal... então, paciência ...)

* * *

><p>1°Caso: Naruto<p>

Tobi – Naruto, a pessoa que você gosta mandou Tobi dizer que e te ama também! ^^

Naruto – Finalmente Sakura-chan confessou que me ama! TTuTT ( chorando de alegria! )

Tobi – Não foi ela! ^^

Naruto – Ham? Foi, então, a Hinata-chan?

Tobi – Não! ^^

Neruto – A Ino? A Tenten? Qualquer uma ?

Tobi – Naõ, não, e não ! ^^

Naruto – Desisto quem é então?

Tobi – O Sasuke ! ^^

Naruto olha pro Tobi como se estivesse prestes a virar a Kyuube, e ele sai correndo...

Nível de paciência: 5,5 ( de 0 à 10 )

* * *

><p>2° Caso: Choji<p>

Em uma esquina próxima de lá, Choji estava prestes a comer a ultima batatinha do saco, quando Tobi chega correndo, toma a batatinha da mão de Choji e come.

Choji – Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? Ò.Ó

Tobi – Não, mais Tobi acha melhor correr.

Nível de paciência: 1,7 ( sinceramente esperava mais dele )

* * *

><p>3° Caso: Ino<p>

Tobi sai correndo novamente e se esconde na floricultura da Ino...

Ino – Quer comprar alguma flor pro Zetsu Tobi? ^^

Tobi – Não, Tobi só queria fazer pergunta ^^° ( tentando disfarçar, mais sem sucesso )

Ino – Só fazer ^^

Tobi – Ino é burra só porque é loira?

Ino dá um soco em Tobi que vai parar lá longe...

Nível de paciência: 4,5 ( será que ela pinta o cabelo? )

* * *

><p>4°Caso: Tenten e Neji<p>

Tobi foi parar no campo de treinamento com o soco que Ino deu nele ( daqui a pouco ele vai bater um Record )

Tenten e Neji estavam treinando mais pararam quando viram o IVNI ( Idiota Voador Não Identificado ) e foram lá ver o que era...

Tenten – Acho que ele deve ser uma pessoa, e de mau gosto pra usar essa mascara ¬¬

Neji – Será que a queda não afetou a mente dele?

Tobi – Não moço, Tobi já é afetado de nascença ^^

Tenten – Isso explica muitas coisas...

Neji – O que você quer?

Tobi – Tobi quer fazer uma pergunta! ^^

Neji – Faz ué!

Tobi – Todo mundo já sabe que os dois se amam, porque não namoram logo! ^^

Neji usa o ataque dos punhos macios para espancar Tobi e Tenten acerta metade de sua artilharia nele ...

Nível de paciência: 3 ( nível de discrição: 0 )

* * *

><p>5° Caso: Sakura<p>

Após várias ( e graves ) lesões, Tobi vai ao hospital de Konoha e é atendido por Sakura:

Sakura – O que você tem Tobi ? ¬¬

Tobi – Não to sentindo nada T.T

Sakura – Então porque veio ao hospital? ¬¬

Tobi – Tobi não sente as perninhas, o bracinho, e o resto do corpo T.T (lembrem se q Tobi usa um prótese no braço )

Sakura – Vamos fazer uns exames então...

Tobi – Pra que?

Sakura – Pra ver o que você tem ¬¬

Tobi – Pra que?

Sakura – Pra você poder sair do hospital e me deixar em pais! Ò.Ó

Nível de paciência : 3,5

* * *

><p>6°Caso: Shikamaru<p>

Tobi sai do hospital e encontra Shikamaru:

Tobi – Shikamaru você sabe quanto é 2x2?

Shikamaru – 4 ¬¬

Tobi – E 2880:48? (: = divisão tá gente )

Shikamaru – 60 Tobi ¬¬ (se senta)

Tobi – Tobi não senta e você Shikamaru?

Depois disso Shikamaru simplesmente usa sua sombra para prender Tobi no chão e fazê-lo ir para longe.

Nível de Paciência: 8,5

* * *

><p>7°Caso: Kiba<p>

Tobi estava quase indo embora já que quase todas as pessoas fugiam quando viam ele ( ele pertuba mesmo o.O ) até que viu o Kiba:

Tobi – Kiba seu pai era leal?

Kiba – Claro que sim!

Tobi – Você puxou a ele?

Kiba – Um pouco, como você sabe?

Tobi – É que você tem cara de cachorro...

**- As cenas a seguir foram cortadas por conterem pancadaria explicita –**

Nível de paciência: 3,5

Para os que não entenderam: cachorros são leais aos seus donos. Levanta a mão quem entendeu agora: o/ o/

* * *

><p>8°Caso: Hinata<p>

Tobi tava Todo machucado, e acabou se sentando no banco da praça, do lado de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hinata.

Tobi – Hinata, Tobi pode fazer pergunta?

Hinata – C claro ^^

Tobi – Quantas ml você colocou em casa lado?

Hinata fica vermelha e da um mega soco no Tobi ( vamos ver o lado bom, se ele morrer antes de acabar, não vou ter que pagar o salário ^^ )

Nível de Paciência: 2,5 ( esperava mais dela )

* * *

><p>9° Caso: Shino<p>

Tobi estava andando pela rua quando esbarra em Shino...

Shino – Deveria tomar mais cuidado em quem esbarra Tobi ¬¬

Tobi – Desculpe, não te vi, quem é você mesmo? Tobi não lembra ^^

Shino – Porque ninguém nunca lembra ?

Shino some no meio da multidão... estranho...

Nível de Paciência: 8,5 ( nível de chá de sumiço: muitos )

* * *

><p>10° Caso: Sasuke<p>

Quando Tobi estava prestes a sair pelo portão de Konoha depara com Sasuke:

Sasuke – Quer dizer que eu amo o Naruto não é Tobi? (olhar assustador )

Tobi – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! ( grito de garotinha )

Sasuke vai atrás de Tobi, e até agora ele não foi visto, só espero que ele apareça logo, pretendo fazer o: Medindo o Nível de paciência 3


End file.
